The Oracle
by CKLA
Summary: Sookie and Eric are faced with an ancient prophecy that will change their lives for ever.
1. Chapter 1

It has been two weeks since the Fae war and the people in Bon Temps believe I am recovering from a horrific car accident. The truth is I had been tortured and nearly killed by a couple of evil fairies. I know that sounds strange but it's true. I've actually got a bit of fairy in me, too.

It's been quiet around here for the last couple of weeks. My closest neighbour, Bill, is still recovering from Silver Poisoning. He's a vampire. Pam, also a vampire, tells me he should be up and around in a couple of nights, so that makes me feel better. Amelia, my roommate and also a witch, has been mourning the death of her boyfriend, Tray. He was a werewolf. I have seen her become more herself in the last few days, and was glad to see her getting over her grief.

I thought how odd it was that after being ridiculed and thought of as crazy Sookie my whole life, I had found such wonderful friends in the supernatural world. As I made my way out onto the porch with a mug of coffee, I thought of all the people who loved me and all those I loved. Naturally my thoughts turned to Eric and the last night I had seen him.

After returning home from the war, Eric spent the first few nights with me, and I was glad he was there. I had needed the sense of safety I got from laying in his arms.

On the third night I was ripped from sleep, by a very vivid nightmare. I bolted into sitting position, screaming, as I ripped myself from the grasp of the terrifying memory. I instantly felt a sense of peace and tranquility wash over me. Eric was sending comfort through the bond. I let it flow through me, but I also felt some of his own anguish, and knew that he battling with his own feelings. For a brief minute, I didn't know what was mine, and what was his. They were entwined into an emotional knot. I knew what I needed to do.

"Eric," I whispered, laying back down and turning to face him.

"Mmmm," He mumbled back as he ran a soothing hand through my hair.

"Thank-you," I told him.

"Anytime," he answered softly.

"I love you for wanting to stop all the fear and pain I feel, but you need to let me feel them." His eyes squinted together in confusion as he listened. "If I don't feel all these things, I can't get over them. They'll always be there. I need to learn to deal with them and hopefully, I'll come out on the other side a stronger person. I think you need to go back to Shreveport and take care of your bar."

"I do not wish to see you in emotional pain. I am trying to help you to feel strong and safe." He answered.

"I know and I appreciate it but I need to sort through this without the confusion of the bond."

"You are sending me away?" I could feel the hurt through the bond and hear it in his voice.

"I think you should go back to your bar and your duties as Sheriff. When I have healed enough both physically and emotionally, there is a long talk that we still need to have. I think we have put it off long enough."

He nodded in response and pulled me closer and I fell asleep in his strong arms.

I awoke the next morning alone. I knew Eric wasn't in the hidey hole in my spare room. He was gone, I was alone. I cried for the first time since I came home from the hospital. I cried until I had no more tears left in me. The healing had begun.

When I was done crying, I noticed the rose and note on my nightstand. As I sniffed at the rose, I read the short note.

Lover,

I have returned back to Shreveport and will return to my duties here. Take as much time as you need. Heal as you need to. When you are ready we will talk. I will answer all of your questions. I will explain everything.

Heal quickly my bonded. I will be waiting.

'E'

That was almost two weeks ago. I have not spoken to Eric since then. I missed him terribly. Pam comes by every couple of days so I know he is getting reports on my progress. I have had the time I needed. It was time to go see Eric.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Amelia stepped out onto the porch with her coffee. She quietly sat in the chair beside me and laid her hand over mine. I silently placed my hand over hers. We had been through so much together. Amelia seemed to be improving, and was beginning to help Sam out at Merlotte's.

"Sookie, How are you today?" She asked.

"A lot better today, Amelia. I've been through hell, but I came out the other side. I survived and I think I'm ready to face life again." Looking out into the driveway an idea came to me.

"Amelia, why don't we take the car Eric sent and get out of here for awhile. We could use a few groceries and I'd like to go by Tara's for a new outfit. I think its time to go see Eric ."

"Hell, yah!" she excitedly answered

Eric had Bobby deliver a car to me a few days ago. Bobby was Eric's' day man and he seriously disliked me.

Eric has always bought me just what I needed. He repaired my driveway when it was full of pot holes. He replaced my jacket when it had brain matter on it. He replaced my cell phone and my door after the takeover. I was not surprised that he replaced my car. His giving had always been practical, but not this time. The car Bobby delivered was a Camaro. It was candy apple red just like his corvette.

It was delivered with a note that simply read.

For when you are ready,

E

Amelia and I spent the day running all the errands that had been piling up on us in the last couple of weeks. We stopped at Tara's store and found a skirt that was long enough to cover up the scars still visible on my legs, and a scalloped top that showed just enough cleavage.

After a quick dinner I showered and headed to Shreveport. There were a lot of questions that needed to be answered and I was very nervous. Along the way a wave of peace come through the bond. I also felt joy. Eric knew I was coming. He was happy.

I decided to go in through the front door, passing all the tourists and fang bangers waiting in line. Pam looked up from carding somebody as I approached. When she seen it was me she smirked and gave me a hug showing fang to the pleasure of everyone at the front of the line.

"That explains it," she said.

"Explains what?"

"Why Eric keeps coming to the door." She laughed and opened the door for me. "Go on in."

Before I could even take a step I was wrapped in very familiar arms. My feet came off the floor and I was looking into those big blue Viking eyes. If I ever had a doubt that I was doing the right thing it was gone. He made me happy. He made me whole. At that point I let go of all the barriers I had put up against the bond. I could feel all of Eric. He was happy. He was nervous. He was horny and he loved me. I didn't need words to tell me what I could feel. Wow! I wondered if this was this how much of me Eric could feel.

Without saying a word He put me down, took my hand and led me back to his office. After he closed the door he took me in his arms and kissed me deeply.

He sat on the couch and settled me into his lap.

"I suppose you have some questions for me." He asked. I could feel the tension coming through the bond. He was nervous.

"Yes" I answered, "but first I have something I would like to say."

"Eric, I've had a lot of time to think and sort things out. I'm sorry that I've fought you so hard on everything. You have always only protected me. I kept blaming everything on the bond because I have been afraid of admitting that I was falling in love with you. I know my feelings are real. I love you, Eric." I fell silent then, watching his face for some kind of response.

He stared deeply into my eyes for a few moments before he finally answered.

"Sookie, you have stirred emotions in me that I have not felt in 1000 years and some I have never felt even as a human. I once told you the story of my human life and that I married for convenience not for love. You have enchanted me since you first came through Fangtasia's doors with Compton. When we formed the bond in Rhodes I used the ceremonial knife because I wanted to. I told myself that it was to protect you, but I can't deny that it was also because I love you." He leaned down and gently kissed my forehead before continuing.

"Now since we are spilling our guts, as you humans say, I would like to tell you why it was Bill and Naill who rescued you."

"Thank you, I need to know what happened."

"I knew that having the bond would also help me to protect you. I would always know if you were in trouble and I'd be able to track you through the bond. This time it failed. Neave and Lochlan used fairy magic to block the bond, preventing me from locating you. We decided that Bill's strong sense of smell should be able to track you and that when we found you Naill would transport you through the Fae realm back to the hospital. Then he told me that I had to stay because if you were too weak he would need to use the bond to transport you through the realm and I needed to be the life line anchoring you to this realm. All I could do to help you was to send as much strength and courage as I could through the bond." He began stroking my back as he continued. 'Sookie, I know what they did to you; I felt it through the bond. I'm sorry we didn't get there faster."

Well, I couldn't let him take all the guilt.

"Eric, if I hadn't been stubborn and gone to your house like you asked me to, they may not have gotten me."

"True." He looked at me and gave me the grin I loved so much.

Just then Pam came to the door to tell us that the "vermin" were getting restless. I followed Eric out into the bar. We sat in his booth so the patrons could see him and continued our talk. I asked what else was involved with the pledge. He explained that it was similar to a human engagement. We would be expected to have a more formal ceremony at some point. I accepted this but told him that I wanted him to discuss things with me and not to be so "high-handed." He agreed.

A young fang banger came up to the booth and was rubbing up against Eric and exposing her neck to him. Since I could hear her thoughts and she was thinking some really ugly things about me I turned to look at her.

"Tina"

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know your name and I know that your wondering what I have that you don't. I'm going to tell you. I have the vampire."

Eric roared with laughter. He took my hand. "Let's go, Lover."

Walking to the front doors Eric asked me how I liked the new car.

"Eric it's a dream to drive but I don't need a sports car. It's not practical"

"No, it's not practical. It is fast. It's fast enough to get you away from trouble if you need it to."

What could I say to that.

We left Fangtasia's and went to Eric's house. This was not the house I pictured Eric living in. It sat in a small subdivision of modest houses on large lots. He was at the end of the road where there would be less traffic.

Eric took my hand as we entered, but he was too impatient to give me the grand tour. He headed straight to a door off the kitchen which led down into a basement that Eric had converted into a light safe bedroom.

He removed my dress and tenderly looked at all my healing scars.

"If you take some of my blood it will help these to heal faster and lesson the scaring. It has been long enough. It is safe now."

Dr Ludwig had told us after the fairy war that we had exchanged enough blood and that we had to be careful or we would cross a line. I didn't know what the line was but I didn't want to cross it.

I nodded in agreement but when Eric brought his wrist up to bite I stopped him. Grinning at him I told him I could think of a better way to exchange blood that would be a lot more fun.

We spent the next little while having "fun".

As I was falling asleep wrapped safely in Eric's arms I wondered aloud how long we would have until trouble found us again. Eric chuckled in my ear.

We didn't have long to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I woke the next morning still wrapped in Eric's arms. It was a wonderful feeling to wake up next to the man you loved, even if he was dead for the day. Eric and I still had a lot of stuff to work through but last night was a good start and I knew we would work it out. This felt right, like I belonged here. I lay there for a while thinking about where my life had taken me since Bill walked into Merlotte's that night.

The vampires had definitely turned my life upside down. They introduced me to a whole other supernatural world that existed along side ours. I also discovered that I was a part of that world. Not only was I telepathic but I was also part Fairy. My boss Sam was a shifter and my roommate Amelia was a witch. My brother becomes a werepanther on the full moon and of course I was in love with a vampire. I have accepted that I can never return to a normal human life and to be honest I don't think I'd want to. I have accepted who I am. I no longer think of my telepathy as a curse. I accept it as a gift. I just wish I wasn't always getting beat up or nearly killed. I hoped things would settle down now.

Deciding that I needed to get up and find the bathroom. I kissed Eric and untangled myself from his long arms and legs. I stood and looked down at this glorious man and realised that he was all mine. Smiling to myself I went to find the bathroom.

There was a light on behind a door to my left so I went to check that door first. This was the bathroom alright. It was huge. There was a large Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower that could fit four people. I thought about how Eric and I could enjoy that later. There was a long countertop that was bare except for my overnight bag that I had packed just in case. I don't know when Eric got it from my car but it was nice to have it.

I quickly showered and dressed and then went to explore the rest of the house. The only other room down here was Eric's office. This looked just like his office at Fangtasia's. I went upstairs to the main floor. I opened the door and was standing in a large modern kitchen. The sun was shining brightly through the window. Sitting on the counter beside a coffee maker and some muffins was a single red rose and a note.

Lover

I look forward to waking up to your beautiful face. Make yourself at home.

E

I quickly turned the coffee maker on and went to explore the rest of the house. The living room was large with leather couches and a very large Television. There were two other bedrooms up here, furnished but not used. The third bedroom was being used as a library. There were hundreds of books lining the wall to wall bookshelves. I could spend days in here. I enjoyed reading and went in search of a book to fill my day. I found a book that might interest me and headed back to kitchen.

I sat at the kitchen table with my coffee and thought I would call Amelia and let her know how things went with Eric. The display on my phone showed three missed calls. There were two from Amelia and one from an unknown caller. I wondered what was so important and called her right back.

"Sookie, where have you been I tried to call you twice this morning." Amelia answered.

"I just got up. What's up? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure but you had a call from Quinn this morning. He seemed pretty anxious to talk to you. He left a number that you can reach him at. I wonder what's so important that he would risk pissing Eric off?"

"I don't know Amelia," I answered, getting that familiar twist in the pit of my stomach. For Quinn to risk Eric's wrath, it must be important and most likely more trouble.

"I'll call him right away. Thanks."

"No problem. How'd it go last night?"

We talked for a few minutes more as I filled her in on what happened last night. I got Quinn's number off of her and after promising to call her later and let her know what Quinn wanted I hung up.

Quinn and I had dated for a while but when he helped Victor during the takeover I had felt betrayed. He was not entirely to blame since they had threatened his mother and sister. I broke up with him because I felt he had too much on his plate and because I wanted to come first in someone's life.

I took a deep breath and dialled the number Amelia had given me.

"Hi Quinn"

"Hi Sookie, I'm glad you called back. Are you all right?"

"Yes Quinn, I'm fine. What's wrong? Why did you need to talk to me so badly?"

"I wanted to warn you that DeCastro and Victor are up to something. I overheard the end of a conversation last night and it involved you and Eric. There is a vampire here visiting from Greece. He brought them something and whatever it is it has them concerned. They have connected it to you and they want you here without Eric."

"How can they do that?"

"I don't know, but they will try. I believe they'll even kill Eric if they have to."

"Okay, Quinn, thanks for telling me."

We hung up and I took my book into the living room and tried to read for awhile but my thoughts were wondering what I was getting into now. Ever since vampires discovered that I could read minds I had become a hot commodity to them. I didn't trust Philippe De Castro or Victor, not one little bit. I did trust Eric though and I knew he would protect me. I just wished he didn't always have to. I would leave this up to him and this time I wouldn't fight him. I would do what he asked to help him keep me safe.

After a while I put my book away and headed back downstairs to wait for Eric to wake up. I undressed and crawled back into the big bed beside my Viking. I must have dozed off because I awoke to Eric kissing my neck while his large hands explored my body. I opened my eyes and looked up into his radiant face. He leaned down and gave me one of his amazing kisses. For the next hour I forgot all about Quinn and his warning.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later we were dressing for Fangtasia's when Eric's cell phone rang. He answered it after the first ring. "Yes."

I watched as a wave of different expressions crossed his face, from confusion, to frustration and finally settling on anger. He snapped the phone shut and looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked as that familiar feeling of trouble approaching settled into the pit of my stomach.

"Victor is on his way to Fangtasia's and he has requested your presence."

"Oh! Ah… I meant to tell you earlier but you distracted me." I flashed him my biggest smile but he just stared back waiting for me to continue. "Now don't get mad but I received a phone call today from Quinn." Anger flashed across his face but he remained calm as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"And what did the tiger feel was so important that he would risk my wrath."

"He called to warn us, Eric." I filled Eric in on the little bit of information that Quinn had given me and slumped back into the chair across from him.

Eric dropped to his knees before me and took my hands in his. "Don't worry my love. Victor can not touch you. He can try but he will never get to you. I promise you this. Come, we must go" He pulled up and kissed me passionately before we left for the bar.

When we pulled up outside Fangtasia's rear entrance, Pam was waiting.

"Eric! Victor arrived here a few minutes ago. He's waiting in your office. He brought another vampire with him and sent him out to the bar. I don't like this. He's up to something."

"I intend to find out." We followed Eric and paused outside the office. "Take Sookie out to my booth and stay with her. I will join you when I am finished with Victor."

I followed Pam out into the bar and straight into Eric's booth to wait. The waitress, a fang banger named Chelsea, brought me a gin and tonic, and Pam a TrueBlood. While we waited I filled Pam in on Quinn's phone call earlier.

Pam swore under her breath. She leaned across the table at me and lowered her voice. "See the new vampire at the bar. He is the one that came here with Victor. He has not stopped staring at you since you sat down."

I looked across the bar into the emerald green eyes of a very handsome vampire. He had honey blonde hair that hung in loose curls around his broad shoulders. He was not very tall but stood with the self assurance of one who has lived a long existence. He was intriguing.

As I sat quietly assessing this new vampire and wondering what troubles he was bringing my way I could feel through the bond that Eric was becoming more and more agitated. I was getting concerned and was about to ask Pam to go and check on him when Eric and Victor returned to the bar. They made their way over to the booth where we were sitting. Victor called the new vampire over from the bar to join us.

Victor introduced him as Alexander. After Eric informed him of what was expected of him if he was to stay in Area 5, Alexander returned to the bar and Victor slid into the seat beside Pam.

"Sookie, my dear, it is wonderful to see you again. You have completely healed, I hope?"

"Yes, thank you Victor. I feel better than ever." I caught the corner of Eric's mouth twitch as he tried to hide his smile. He knew I was not fully healed but I would never show weakness to Victor.

"You should consider being turned my dear. You won't be as vulnerable and will heal much quicker." He said this so casually, like he couldn't understand why everyone didn't want to be a vampire. Without waiting for a response he rose from his seat and stopped at Eric's side.

He stared at me intently, as if wondering if I was worth it, before turning his attention to Eric. "I trust you will comply with your king's wishes. This has to happen. We would rather you co-operated." Victor turned and left, pausing momentarily to say something to Alexander before leaving.

Pam and I turned to Eric, waiting for him to explain what Victor meant. Eric looked around and noticing that Alexander was watching us intently said, "We'll go to my office, I don't like the way this Alexander is staring at my wife."

I looked up then meeting Alexander's eyes and had one of those rare moments when I can glimpse into a vampires mind.

The last thing I remember before slumping back into my chair was the glass I was holding as it shattered at my feet.


	5. Chapter 5

I bent and started picking up the broken glass right away. The task, although unnessecary, since someone was running over with a mop and broom, gave me a few minutes to compose myself and to avoid Eric's questioning stare. Bond or not he knew I was terrified.

I knew he wouldn't forget and would be asking me later, but what would I tell him. I had no doubt that if vampires knew I could see into their minds, no matter how infrequent, I would be dead. But would Eric? Or could I trust him that much?

Eric's cool hand beneath my elbow told me my time was up. Time to face the curious stares. Forcing my lips up into that nervous smile I hide behind. I rose and looked into Eric's blue eyes. Nope, he wasn't going to let this one go.

"Are you hurt?" he asked while turning my hands in his as if to inspect them for blood, except he never took his eyes from mine.

"No cuts," Pam reported. I nodded, letting him know I was okay, and we turned to face Victor and Alexander. Victor had stepped back and was watching the proceedings with great interest. Alexander had not moved an inch and was staring at me like he had just won the grand prize. He was beaming.

"Sorry, ya'all. Glass just slipped.," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

" I thought, perhaps, that I had scared you," Alexander responded innocently. He smiled at me and took a small step closer. I took a step back.

"Not at all. Vampires stopped scaring me a long time ago." Now that was a bold faced lie. They terrified me, especially this one.

Eric, god bless him, intercepted Alexander with one side step, placing himself between us.

"Victor, I trust our business is finished for the night," Eric said in an authoratative voice. "I will speak with you tomorrow night, after I have discussed this with my second." He gave Victor a curt nod, dismissing him. He nodded to Pam, before turning his attention to Alexander, who was still watching me, intently.

Pam moved towards the hall leading to Eric's office and the rear employee exit. "Come, Victor, I will see you out."

Eric waited until they were gone before speaking. "Why are you so interested in my wife?" he asked, fighting to contain the anger I knew he felt.

"She is impotant,'" was his simple answer.

They stared at each other in silence as if trying to fight an invisible battle of wills Finally, Alexander looked away from Eric's penetrating gaze. But not before adding firmly, "And so are you."

"Explain."

"I will, but not here and not now. I only wish to observe and am trying not to interfere. You must choose this path on your own."

"Does this have anything to do with Victor's request tonight?"

"Yes. They know of the prophecy and are trying to change it to suite thier own needs. That Victor is especially dangerous."

"Thank you, Alexander, that will be all. I will see you here tomorrow at sunset and we will discuss what your duties will be while you are staying in my area."

He gave Alexander a curt nod of dismissal and turned his attention to the booth where I now sat watching as the two had discussed me like the prized bull at the market.

"Come," Eric said, heading towards the back hall. I followed in his wake, surprised when he didn't turn at his office but continued towards the back door. He pushed through the door, almost letting it shut on me, before grabbing it and holding it open.

He opened his car door and waited till I slipped in beside him before turning the ignition.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"We need to talk. I think you have some things you need to tell me."


	6. Chapter 6

We drove in silence. There was no idle chitchat or music from the radio, just the deep silence and my heavy heart. What was I going to tell him.

We passed Eric's subdivision and turned North on the highway, heading out of the city. I glanced over at Eric for an explanation, but his eyes were glued to the road, his fingers clenching the wheel. Deciding that it was better not to talk just yet, I sat back and turned to the side window, watching as the buildings of the city were soon replaced with the forests of the country.

After about twenty minutes, Eric pulled off into a tiny, well hidden roadway where the small car jostled and bounced with each bump in the road, making Eric wince with each one. It was hard not to laugh.

We soon pulled into a clearing, in the center of which stood a traditional log cabin. He stopped in front, and I intantly hopped out for a better look. I loved it. Iwas intrigued by this place. The cabin was simple but well maintained. There was a small garden before the only window in the front and gingham curtains on the front door. It was quaint and it was peaceful.

I finally turned to look at Eric who stood leaning against the car, watching me and smiling. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it, but who's is it? Should we even be here?"

He smiled. "Of course we should. It's mine. C'mon, let's go in." He took my hand and led me through the door.

It was pitch black inside. "Sorry, no electricity," he said as he let go of my hand. I heard him open a drawer, and then the strike of a match before the room was illuminated by an oil lamp. Eric stood in a small kitchinette, just a table, fridge and microwave, what more did a vampire need. The rest of the cabin was focused around a large stone fieplace. There was a couch, two arm chairs and, no word of a lie, a bear skin rug.

"Is this your secret love nest?"

"No. This is my secret sanctuary." He moved into the main room and started building a fire as I wandered over to the only other door, a light tight bedroom with a large bed and one small desser.

I returned to where Eric waited on the rug before the fire. He patted the space beside him and I moved slowly to his side.

He moved to sit behind me, spreading his legs around mine so I had my back to him. He pulled out my ponytail and started brushing out my hair. While he ran the brush, he began to speak. "This cabin is my sanctuary. No one knows of it, not even Pam. Tis is where I come to escape the vampire world. This is where I come to be human."

I pulled away and twisted around. " Okay. Who are you? And what have you done to the real Eric?"

Running his fingers gently down my cheek, he chuckled. "Sookie, my love, I am just as ruthless as ever, just here I don't have to be. I have shared my biggest secret with you because I trust you and it was the safest place I could think of.

"Why?"

"Because I think you have a secret of your own and I am hoping you trust me enough to tell me. Something scared you tonight, badly. I felt the terror when you dropped the glass and if Victor is involved in any way, I think it would help if I knew."

I turned back aroun and Eric resumed brushing. He began braiding my hair. I sighed heavily and told him the truth. "Eric, you know how I find vampire minds so peaceful, right. Well, every once in a while I glimpse a vampire mind." I held my breath, waiting for a reaction that never came.

He continued to braid silently for a long minute before asking, "Have you ever seen inside my mind?"

"Once. The first time we met."

"And?"

"It scared the shit out of me."

"And what did you see in Alexander's mind?"

"I saw myself, rising from the dirt while my maker stood waiting for me," I whispered.

I felt Eric tense behind me. "And who was your maker?"

"I don't know. Their back was turned and they wore a cloak, like the one you wore for the ceremony in Rhodes. But the scariest part, Eric, was how clear it was. Any other time, it has only been a snarly bundle of colors and hazy images. It was almost like he projected it for me to see. Like he knew somehow."

"You've never told this to anyone else?"

"No one."

We sat silently watching the fire for few minutes. I wondered if Alexander knew my secret. How long before others discovered it, and how long would I survivewhen they did? I was scared to death. I shuddered and Eric pulled me closer wrapping his long arms around me.


End file.
